In Our Time Of Dying Series: Heal
by SoundEffectsAndOverdramatics-x
Summary: Third in the "In Our Time Of Dying" Series. Full Summary inside, as it won't fit on here. They need to make the summaries bigger! LOL, okay, hope you guys enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Another sequel to "Obsessed" and "Broken". As J.J tries to heal from the death of Will, the team are sent on a case that's in her home town. A case that brings back very harsh memories for J.J. Meanwhile, Morgan tries hard not to feel the way he does about J.J, but how can he not? And also, what's going on between Hotchner…and Prentiss? Don't own Criminal Minds, Morgan/J.J, Hotchner/Prentiss pairings. Enjoy! (:**_

_**Chapter 1**_

J.J watched the fire burning in the fireplace, her arms wrapped around her legs, her chin resting on her knees. A tear escaped her eye as memories of Will went flooding through her mind.

"_What, are you ashamed of this relationship? Cause I'm not. Look I'll go tell them now, "Hey! I'm crazy about her!" Will yelled out toward the station._

"_Can you keep your voice down!" J.J said, keeping her eyes on the ground. He walked away, angry and J.J tried not to cry._

She wiped away the tears and sniffed.

_They were watching the sunrise over the hill and Will had his hand on her belly, which was massive. She was 7 months pregnant._

"_I never thought I'd have a day where I'd be watching the sun rise with the woman I love, while she's pregnant." He said, laughing. J.J laughed with him and pushed herself closer to him. He wrapped his arms around her even more tightly. She tilted her head back and he put his down._

"_I love you." She said, smiling at him._

"_I love you, too." He kissed her upside down and then started kissing the ticklish spot in her neck. She laughed and squirmed away from him._

J.J looked down at the ring on her right finger. A promise ring. A promise Will made to her that they would one day get married. But it didn't matter to J.J. She had always felt like he was her husband anyway. She took it off and placed it on her left finger.

"You should take it off." Will said. She sighed. Another delusion. How many more of these would she have?

"I'll take if off when I'm ready to let go of you." She whispered. He knelt down in front of her and kissed her forehead.

"It's been 4 months, J.J."

"And? That doesn't mean anything. It could be four years and I'll still love you." He sighed, but smiled.

"Henry's crying." And sure enough, seconds after his statement, she heard Henry wailing from his room. She got up and wiped away the tears, walking up the stairs and lifting Henry up from his crib. She rocked him back and forth, singing him a tiny lullaby and he went back to sleep after a couple of minutes. Will was watching them from the door, his arms crossed, leaning against it.

"You were always good at that." J.J smiled.

"So were you." He scoffed, walking up to her.

"Hardly, it was torture when he wouldn't shut up." He said, laughing. J.J laughed with him. She lay Henry back down onto his crib and walked out.

"He'll need a bed soon."

"He's not getting a bed until he's at least 3." J.J said. Will laughed. She entered her room and stripped down to her bra and underwear, grabbing PJ's from her cupboard. She looked into the mirror and sighed. There was that horrific reminder of her encounter with Jason 4 months ago. There was a burn mark on her thigh. It was quite small, but the memory would probably be imprinted in her mind forever. Will put his hands on her shoulder, staring at it.

"You shouldn't have gone after him." He said, kissing her shoulder. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I did. I did, and this is a result. It's minor. But it brought me justice. He's dead."

"And so am I." Will murmured against her shoulder. J.J sighed and turned around, looking into his eyes.

"I wish you weren't." She whispered. He hugged her, wrapping his arms around her and placing one in her hair.

"I know, baby. But in the end, I died protecting my family. That's all that matters to me."

"But now we have to try and move on without you. I have to raise Henry all by myself…"

"If anyone can do it, it's you baby." He kissed her head. She sighed, trying not to cry again. She went into the bathroom, laid her PJ's on the counter, took of the rest of her clothes and hopped into the shower. Will was still with her outside of the shower.

"Keep an eye on Henry." J.J said. He sighed.

"J.J, I'm not real. How am I meant to keep an eye on Henry?" J.J sighed.

"Right, I forgot."

"There's a baby monitor right here, if anything happens, you'll know it."

"How do you know that? You're not real." He sighed.

"You know that, that's why I'm saying it." J.J froze in the shower, confused, but got over it. She hopped out of the shower after 10 minutes and changed into her PJ's. She checked on Henry one last time, saw he was okay, and jumped into bed. Will lay down next to her.

"I love you." J.J whispered.

"I love you too." She closed her eyes and drifted into a dream. A dream where Will was still alive, and the past 4 months had never happened. But that's all it truly was. A dream.

**So, do you guys like it? Please review! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"' _**Although the world is full of suffering, it is also full of the overcoming of it.' Helen Keller."**_

J.J woke up to hear banging on the door downstairs. She groaned and turned over, wrapping herself in her covers.

"Go away." She moaned. The banging continued, somewhat even louder.

"GO AWAY!" She yelled louder this time. Then-

BOOM!

She sat upright in her bed, one of her eyebrows raised, her lips pursed.

"Hello?" She said in a somewhat sing song voice. She heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She grabbed her gun from the drawer in her bedside table and bolted from her bed, hiding behind the door. She heard bangs on the door, and then it opened, almost hitting her in the face. She dodged it and grabbed the arm of her attacker and kicked him in the gut, then pushed him down, placing her knee to his throat. She put her gun to his head, and then removed it, gasping.

"Derek!" She moved her knee from his throat and he gasped for air. She heard a belch of laughter and turned to the doorway to see Prentiss doubled over with laughter, her gun in her hand.

"HAHAHA! YOU JUST GOT TAKEN DOWN BY A GIRL, MORGAN! HAHAHA!" She gasped.

"I'm okay!" Morgan gasped out. He lay back down, clutching his gut. J.J covered her hand with her mouth.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Derek!" She said through her hand.

"It's fine." He gasped out again. Prentiss helped him up, still laughing. He winced in pain, then coughed and glared at J.J.

"We were knocking for 5 minutes straight! Why weren't you answering?"

"I was sleeping!"

"Oh…" He breathed in again and clutched his gut. Prentiss giggled, trying to suppress it.

"Got a mean kick, does she, Morgan?" She said, mock punching his shoulder and bursting out laughing.

"Oh yeah." He said, wincing and doubling over. Prentiss clapped him on the back.

"Let's go get you a cup of water, Mr. Weaky!" She said in a high pitched voice. He went to argue back, then just nodded and walked out of the door. J.J followed them, grabbing Henry from his room. Morgan was sitting on the stool in front of the kitchen counter, drinking a glass of water and clutching his gut. Prentiss was looking at him, laughing slightly and shaking her head.

"What're you guys doing here anyway?"

"We came to tell you that we got a case…that involves…well…" Prentiss glanced over at Morgan, hesitating.

"Involves…?" J.J said, raising her eyebrows. Morgan sighed.

"East Allegheny, Pittsburgh." He said. She froze.

"We know it's hard, but we need you, J.J. The Sherriff says he knows you, plus you'll get to see your family."

"Where were they when I was burying Will?" J.J said through clenched teeth. Morgan and Prentiss exchanged looks.

"They didn't give a damn about me then, and they don't give a damn about me now!"

"How did they not give a damn about you? They're the ones who suggested the restraining order!"

"Oh, yeah? If my mum really does care about me, how come on my 18th birthday, she announced to everyone that she believed I wasn't worthy of life and that I should've suicided instead of my sister?" J.J whispered, tears in her eyes. Emily cursed.

"She said that?"

"Yeah, so now you know why I don't want to go home. You can do this case without me." She went to storm off, but Morgan stopped her.

"5 teenage girls have been killed, J.J. All in a pattern of exactly 2:00AM on a Wednesday morning, every two weeks." J.J sighed, taking a deep breath.

"We need you on this, Jennifer." She turned around.

"Fine, I'll do it. But I don't have anyone to babysit Henry…" She winced, remembering Anna, the babysitter who Jason had killed, all because she was doing her job.

"I'm sure Will's sister will be happy to do it." Emily said, smiling sympathetically at her. J.J nodded.

"Okay. I'll call her and ask her now." J.J walked over to the phone and held down the 9 button, speed dialling Will's sister. She picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Courtney, it's me, Jennifer."

"Hello, darling, how you been?"

"I'm okay, listen; do you think you can babysit Henry for a couple of days tops? I've uh, been assigned to a case."

"Yeah sure, how soon do you need me?"

"Um, now I guess?"

"Sure, I'll be there in about 10 minutes."  
"Right, thanks, Courtney."

"No problem, honey." She shut the phone and J.J sighed, turning back to Morgan and Prentiss.

I'll go pack now."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

"Okay so, the police have gathered a pattern that the unsub has been killing these victims at exactly 2:00AM every two weeks on a Wednesday. It's been in different locations, so the police can't pinpoint a suspect. One girl was killed outside of a cinema, the second outside a shopping centre. The fourth and five victims were killed outside a family practice and a restaurant." Hotchner sighed, running a hand through his hair. J.J blared the music louder on her IPod, not wanting to hear anything to do with the case. He looked at her. He spoke, but all she heard was the lyrics to the song she was listening to. She sighed, pausing it.

"What?" He gave her a slightly angry expression that turned sympathetic.

"I know you don't want to be on this case, J.J, but you are. You need to hear every detail about it or else, you're not going to be able to help us catch the killer."

"Maybe I don't want to catch the killer." She got up, turned the music back on and walked away, leaving the first area of the plane and entering the second. She sat on the seat and lay back, sighing, concentrating on the drum patterns and the guitar rhythmics.

_When I was younger I saw  
__My daddy cry, and curse at the wind  
__He broke his own heart and I watched  
__As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my mamma swore that she would  
__Never let herself forget  
__And that was the day that I promised  
__I'd never sing of love  
__If it does not exist_

_But darling, you are the only exception  
__You are, the only exception  
__You are, the only exception  
__You are, the only exception _

_Well maybe I know somewhere  
__Deep in my soul  
__That love never lasts  
__And we've got to find other ways  
__To make it alone  
__Or keep a straight face  
_

_And I've always lived like this  
__Keeping a comfortable, distance  
__And up until now I had sworn to myself  
__That I'm content, with loneliness  
__Cause none of it was ever worth the risk_

She felt a tap against her knee and opened her eyes. Morgan was smiling down at her. She sighed, and took her headphones out.

"He sent you here?"

"No, I sent me here." She nodded, intending to put the headphones back on but he put his hand over hers.

"What's going on, J.J?" He whispered.

"We're on a plane heading to Pittsburgh." She said, smiling sarcastically. He chuckled slightly.

"I mean, here." He tapped the side of her forehead lightly. She sighed.

"I don't want to be on this plane right now, Derek. I don't want to go home."

"I know."

"So why am I?"

"Because, there are families that are suffering too." He said.

"But, my mum, and dad…"

"Don't think of them, think of the families who no longer have daughters, J.J. Will would want you to do this." He smiled at her and got up, kissing her forehead and walking away. J.J sighed and put the head phones back on.

_You are the only exception  
__And I'm on my way to believing  
__Oh, and I'm on, my way to believing_

**(A/N: The song used in this chapter is "The Only Exception" by Paramore. Fact: I was actually listening to this song when I was writing this chapter and decided to use it (: Fact: If you want, you can listen to this song, while reading this chapter. Just a suggestion... :D). **


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N Fact: While beginning to write this chapter, I was listening to "Supermassive Black Hole" by Muse, and all of a sudden had an image of Derek Morgan walking in slow motion, in a really sexy way and J.J completely drooling over him. I don't blame you J.J, I don't blame you. Sorry, just thought I'd give you guys some view to what I think of while I write haha. Enjoy!)**

_**Chapter 4**_

The plane landed and J.J snapped her eyes open. She didn't even realise she was sleeping. Morgan smiled at her.

"Rise and shine." She groaned and rubbed her eyes. They exited the plane and J.J looked at the familiar airport, sighing. When they exited the airport, she saw someone she didn't expect in a Sherriff's uniform.

"Alex?" She exclaimed, surprised.

"J.J!" He said, grinning. She ran up to him, hugging him and he spun her around.

"Damn! You've changed!" He said, laughing.

"I can say the same for you, Sherriff!" She said, tugging on his cowboy hat. He laughed. Hotchner cleared his throat, a hint of a smile on his lips.

"Oh, um, everyone this is Alexander Roberts. He was one of my best friends in high school." J.J said, smiling. "Alex, these are Agents Hotchner, Prentiss, Rossi, Reid and Morgan."

"Nice to meet you." He said, shaking each of their hands. J.J thought she saw Morgan give him a cold smile.

"Guess what?"

"What?"

"I tied the knot with her."

"With who?" J.J said, confused.

"Well, look at you, Miss Jennifer Jareau!" She turned and saw her other best friend from high school, Sara.

"Oh my god!" They hugged and Sara went up to Alex, kissing him.  
"You two? Together? Really?" J.J said, surprised.

"Well yeah. If you would've come around every once in awhile you would've known that years ago." Sara said, slapping her shoulder slightly. J.J sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just…the prospect of ever coming back here after my 18th…" J.J shook her head, laughing in a cold way.

"Come on J.J, cut your mum some slack. She was drunk, she didn't mean it."

"Drunk or not, she still said it, Sara." Sara sighed.

"I guess…" Alex cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess you guys would like to get to the station now so we can find this killer, right?"

"Right." Hotchner said grimly. J.J, Morgan and Rossi rode with Alex and Sara in the cruiser and Hotchner, Prentiss and Reid ordered a cab.

"So, you have no leads whatsoever on whom the killer could be?" Rossi asked Alex. Alex shook his head, sadness written on his face.

"Unfortunately, no, we don't. It's saddening. All those girls were good girls, y'know? Never got in trouble, got straight A's in school."

"We could be dealing with a frustrated teenager then, someone who's doing badly in school perhaps. They could be jealous of how successful these girls are and taking it out on them." Morgan said. Rossi nodded.

"Possibly, uh, what else can you tell us about these girls?"

"Teachers had nothing bad to say about them. One of them was a cheerleader. The second victim was in the glee club. The third and fourth were on the soccer team, and the fifth was in the science club."

So they were all apart of some sort of club. Did they all go to the same school?"

"Yes, East Allegheny High. J.J, Sara and mine's old school." J.J sighed.

"I see." Rossi said.

"So, how you been, J.J?" Sara said, turning in her seat and grinning.

"Um, I think we should just focus on the case, guys."

"Oh, my, god! Is that a wedding ring?" Sara squealed, reaching for J.J's hand. J.J sighed.

"Yeah, but-."

"What's the lucky man's name, eh?" Alex said.

"Oh, my god. Don't tell me it's that Jason Hanson!" Sara said, shaking her head. Morgan saw J.J's hand shaking with anger at Jason's name.

"Ah, guys, how about we talk about this later?" Morgan said, grabbing J.J's hand and trying to calm her down.

"Oh, is it you?" Sara said, winking at him. Morgan blushed and laughed awkwardly.

"Ah, no." _I wish. _He thought.

"What's wrong, J.J!" Sara exclaimed. Morgan turned and saw a tear falling down J.J's face.

"Do you want me to tell them?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded curtly.

"Here." He handed her IPod to her from her bag.

"Block us out." Morgan said, smiling at her.

"Thank you." She whispered. Once Morgan could hear the music blaring, he turned to Alex and Sara's confused faces.

"J.J was dating this man called Will, and the ring on her finger was a promise ring from him saying that he would one day marry her. They have a child together named Henry. Cutest baby you'll ever see. Anyway…Jason Hanson came back into J.J's life about 4 months ago. He kidnapped her and tried to make her fall in love with him again." Sara put a hand to her mouth and Alex cursed. "She got away though, but Jason went after Henry and Will tried to stop him. Jason murdered Will."

"Oh my god." Sara said, tears falling down her face. Morgan felt J.J tighten her hold on his hand and he squeezed her hand.

"J.J eventually had a run in with Jason and he killed himself, using a bomb, and tried to kill J.J too, but she survived." Sara went to say something to J.J but Alex stopped her.

"She's been through a lot, guys." Morgan said, sighing. Alex nodded grimly and when they eventually reached the station and got out of the car, they both hugged J.J tightly.

"You are the bravest, strongest person I think I've ever met." Sara said, crying. J.J hugged her back, tears in her eyes.

"Thanks." She whispered. Hotchner, Prentiss and Reid arrived a couple of minutes later and Morgan looked at them. Hotchner and Prentiss both had the weirdest looks on their face and Reid was looking at the both of them back and forth as if he was watching a tennis match.

"What?" Morgan asked him when Reid was next to him.

"Something's going on between those two." Reid said, eyeing them closely.

"What do you mean?" Morgan asked, confused.

"I dunno, just…the sexual tension in that cab was so strong you couldn't even cut it with a chainsaw…" He raised his eyebrows, shook his head and kept walking. Morgan looked at Prentiss and Hotchner and decided he was gonna keep a close eye on the both of them.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

"First Victim was a 16 year old girl named Heather Samuels. She was, apparently, the perfect student. Straight A's, cheerleader. Had ambitions to become a doctor. She had everything going for her. Nobody disliked her, as far as any of her friends, relatives and teachers were aware of. Her body was found outside of a local family practice at 5:00AM in the morning by a man jogging past a dumpster who noticed a funny smell. Coroner stated the body had been dead since 2:00AM. Second victim, a girl named Rachel Banks, also 16 years of age, was apart of the glee club and was mostly known for her acts in the school musicals and stage actings. She had a couple of close friends, all of who said she was a nice girl. Body was found at 2:30AM outside of a local cinema, behind a car in the parking lot. Coroner said she was dead half an hour earlier. Third victim, 17 year old named Hillary Ferguson, part of the Science club, flopped all her other subjects expect science. Teachers said she was a nice girl though, always had a smile on her face. Found dead at 6:00AM in the morning outside of a store called "Dr Freak's Science Geeks". Some kind of science store. Coroner said she was dead by 2:00AM as well. Fourth girl was also 17, Elena Barker, was with the soccer team, but also had a passion for food. She was found dead at 8:00AM outside of a restaurant with food surrounded around her body. Coroner said she was dead at 2:00AM. And the last victim was also with the soccer team, a 15 year old named Ashley Pierce, came new to the school, loved to gossip, according to her friends, and planned to become a fashion designer. She was killed outside of a shopping centre at 2:00AM, body found at 9:00AM." Alex ended his long speech with a sigh.

"All the victims were killed outside of places that had to do with either their future ambitions, or their hobbies. Heather wanted to be a doctor; she was killed outside of a family practice. Rachel loved singing and acting; she was killed outside of a cinema. Hillary loved science; killed outside of a science store. Elena loved food; she was killed outside of a restaurant and Ashley wanted to be a fashion designer; killed outside of a shopping mall."

"So the unsub is what? Jealous of their ambitions?" J.J said, confused.

"Maybe, but I find it weird that the killer is specifically killing them outside those areas. It doesn't make sense." Prentiss said.

"Maybe they aren't killing the victims outside of these areas; maybe they're dumping the bodies at those places after the murder is done." Morgan said, shaking his head in disgust.

"That would suggest that this killer knows the victims well." Rossi said.

"Sherriff, take us to the crime scenes, and also, Reid, if you can stomach it, I want you to view the dead bodies, and tell me if you see anything, marks, scratches, etcetera on the bodies that have a connection. Meet back here after your investigation is over." Reid grimaced but nodded. Prentiss gave a curt nod, but met Hotch's eyes for a second. Hotchner gave her what looked like a "be careful" look with his eyes, and she nodded again. Morgan narrowed his eyes. J.J walked up to him and all of a sudden hugged him.

"Thanks for the incident in the car. It meant a lot." She whispered. He sighed and hugged her tightly.

"Don't mention it." Morgan made his way over to the local cinema, but almost all evidence of the crime was gone. He sighed and felt his phone buzz. He answered it; he saw the CallerID and answered with a sigh.

"There's pretty much nothing left here, Hotchner." He said, sighing. Hotchner cursed loudly.

"J.J called a couple of minutes ago and said the same thing about her area, victim one. You two head back, Rossi and Prentiss must've found something I haven't heard from them."  
"Got it." When he reached the station he found J.J looking at all the photos of the victims on the wall.

"Saddening, isn't it?" She sighed.

"I've found another pattern."  
"What?" Morgan said, surprised.

"Yeah, look. All the girls are brown haired-blue eyes girls. All of them. They're also exactly somewhere between 5 foot 4 to 5 foot 8."

"That is…weird."

"I know…" J.J sighed. The rest of the team arrived a couple of minutes later.

"All the girls were killed differently, but there was a drawing of some sort on every single one of the girls that I'm guessing the police missed. They're all on the left foot. It looks like this." He drew a snake with venom dripping from its fangs and the tale flicking up near its eye.

"Could be the sign of a club that the unsub belongs in. Maybe the unsub wanted these girls to join his or hers little club, but they refused so he killed them?"  
"No, there's another pattern the police missed. All of the girls are brunette with blue eyes and somewhere between 5'4 to 5'8. He is doing this intentionally." J.J said. Hotchner stared at her in surprise.

"When did you become a profiler?" He said, a hint of a smile on his face.  
"I didn't. It was just something I picked up on." She said, smiling and blushing.

"There's something else, guys. The girls had bruise marks on them, but they were light bruises, telling me that the killer isn't someone very strong, they would've struggled with the victims, and then eventually succeeded in killing them." Reid said.

"So, what? We're looking for some scrawny dude with some scratches on him?"

"Wait a minute…You've completely ruled out the possibility that it's a woman."

"Sorry, you're right. So we're looking for either a female or male with scratches all over them. That narrows our search down."

"No, something tells me the killer is involved inside the school. Knows a lot about the kids…"

"I'd say talk to teachers and maybe the principal. They're our top suspects right now."

"Okay, let's get over there."

**sorry for the long overdue update, school has started and alas, assignments are due ....anyway hope you enjoy this chapter (:**


	6. Chapter 6

_**An**_

_**Chapter 6**_

"Hi, I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, this is Special Agent Jennifer Jareau, we're with the Behavioural Analysis Unit. I'm looking for the timetables of Heather Samuels, Rachel Banks, Hillary Ferguson, Elena Barker and Ashley Pierce."

"Oh those poor girls who were murdered. I'll be back in a second." Hotchner gave the office assistant a sympathetic smile as she went to a filing cabinet. J.J was smiling, looking around the office. Hotchner looked at her.

"What you smiling about?" He said, grinning. She laughed quietly.

"This office hasn't changed one bit."

"Well, well, well. I'd know you from anywhere, young Miss Jennifer Jareau." J.J spun around and gasped when she saw an old man walking toward her, laughing.

"Mr. Hendrickson!" She ran forward and hugged him and he laughed.

"Look at you, all grown up! What're you doing back here?"

"I'm here on a case."

"A case?" He looked at Hotchner.

"I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, with the FBI. J.J works for the Behavioural Analysis Unit back in Quantico, Virginia." He said, shaking Mr. Hendrickson's hand.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Mr. Hendrickson said, laughing. J.J grinned.

"Always knew she'd be something special. Now, what case you working on?"

"The deaths of 5 teenage girls who used to go to this school." Mr. Hendrickson's face grew sad.

"Oh yeah, yeah, I taught all 5 of those girls."

"Could you tell us a bit about them, sir? I mean, Mr. Hendrickson?" J.J said, correcting herself. He sighed.

"Well, they were all well mannered girls. Always smiling, polite. Any situations they got in to, they never once got depressed about it. They just kept on powering on."

"So it's possible the killer could be someone who's jealous of the strength they have over situations. J.J, contact the guidance officer for this school, ask her to give us the files on any kids who she feels were particularly bad at dealing with hard situations."

"Got it, it was nice to see you, Mr. Hendrickson." She said, hugging him again. He patted her head.

"I'm proud of you kiddo." He said, smiling. She grinned and walked out of the office.

"Mr. Agent, sir?" The office assistant said.

"Aaron Hotchner." He said, turning around and walking toward her again, smiling.

"Oh sorry. Here you go." He checked the timetables and sighed. Walking out of the office, he picked up his phone and dialled Garcia's number.

"Hello, you've just reached the master of all things technological. The master speaking?"

"Garcia, I need you to hack into the school's database and get me a list of the students who attend "Biology"."

"On it, I'll ring you back when I get your details, Mr. Hotchner!" She hung the phone up just as J.J came out of the Guidance Officer's office.

"She gave me the names of three students. Alex Karefnakoff, a foreign exchange student from Russia, said he's committed suicide twice, Damien Hut, he's been failing all of his subjects this year and Fred Warton, a kid who apparently has good parents, has gotten straight A's, has everything going right for him, but he's tried to commit suicide 3 times in the past 4 months. The Guidance Officer can't what's wrong with him. He won't talk."

"Alright, let's head back to the station."

* * *

"Garcia, you got those names for me yet?"

"I sure do. Sending them your way now." A list of names came through the laptop and J.J yelled out.

"Fred Warton's name is on there!"

"Do you think it's him?"

"We don't have any evidence, but I mean it is possible. Let's head over to his house now. I think we should talk with him."

They all walked out of the station and Morgan grabbed Prentiss's arm and turned her to face him.

"Ow! What the hell, Morgan!"

"What's going on between you and Hotch?" He said, going wide eyed on her. She laughed hysterically.

"What?" She squeaked, still laughing.

"You and Hotch! Spill the beans, Emily!"

"Nothing's going on between me and Hotchner! I mean, god. No! Just no!" She said, shaking her head. Morgan continued giving her the wide eye, let go of her and walked away.

"I'm watching you!" He whispered, walking backwards and putting two fingers on his eyes and the pointing at her. She scoffed.

"Says the guy who got beaten down by a girl." She muttered so Morgan couldn't hear. They reached Fred Warton's house 20 minutes later and Morgan, Prentiss and J.J knocked on the door. A middle-aged lady answered it.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi, I'm Agent Derek Morgan, this is Agents Jennifer Jareau and Emily Prentiss, is Fred Warton here?"

"Yes, he's out back. FRED!" She yelled out. He came in through the glass door.

"What's this about?" The woman demanded. Fred looked at them, his face full of horror- and he ran.

"HEY FREEZE!" Prentiss ran in as Morgan pushed the lady aside gently. Fred ran through the glass door, but Prentiss was hot on his heels.

"STOP!" She yelled. He was right next to the pool when Prentiss jumped at him and they both fell in. Morgan and J.J came to the pool a couple of seconds later and found Fred climbing out of it, and Prentiss nowhere in sight.

"Morgan, get her out of the pool!" Morgan looked down and saw Prentiss's figure in the pool.

"EMILY!" He yelled. J.J went after Fred, who was climbing the fence as Morgan jumped into the pool and dragged Prentiss out. She was unconscious. He lifted her to the side of the pool and saw blood on her head. J.J grabbed Fred by the belt of his jeans and pulled him down with all her strength. He fell with a thud and she turned him around.

"I GOT HIM!" Morgan turned and saw J.J holding Fred down and handcuffing him. Morgan was about to begin CPR on Prentiss when she coughed and opened her eyes.

"Ow, my head." She whispered, touching it.

"What happened?"

"He pushed me into the side of the pool and my head hit it." She said, touching her head again. Hotchner and Rossi came bursting in, guns drawn.

"What happened?"

"Fred decided to do a runner. But don't worry. We got him." Morgan said, grinning.

"Correction, honey, I got him." J.J said, laughing slightly as she pushed Fred forward. Hotchner rushed to Emily's side.

"Should we call an ambulance?"

"No, I'm fine, it's just a little cut." Prentiss said, sitting up. She clutched her head.

"Whoa, dizzy."

"Lie back down." Hotchner said. Morgan looked at the both of them, his suspicion bars raising again.

"I'll take her to the hospital. You guys get back to the station and get anything you can out of that kid."

"Sure thing." Rossi said, smiling.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

"I DIDN'T KILL THOSE GIRLS!" Fred yelled out as J.J and Morgan stepped into the room. J.J scoffed.

"Quick to jump to your defence, don't you think?" She said. He sighed.

"I didn't kill them, I swear."

"Then why'd you run?"

"Because you were chasing me! Look, just listen…I'm scared for my life here. Why do you think I've been trying to kill myself? I don't wanna be the next person! I don't wanna be killed that way!"

"All the victims are girls, what makes you think you're the next person?" J.J demanded. He gulped and tears fell down his face.

"I saw one of the murders." He whispered.

"What?" Morgan said in disbelief.

"I was with Rachel Banks on a date at the cinema. We were watching this movie called _Hopeless Attraction, _near the end of the movie, she told me she wasn't feeling well so she ran out. When she didn't come back when the movie was done, I went looking for her. I went outside and…" He trailed off, gulping again.

"And?" Morgan demanded.

"There was this person, it looked like a woman…she was standing over Rachel's body, she looked up and saw me…she put a finger to her lips and told me to "shush". I ran out of there as fast as I could. The killer, they saw my face. They're gonna try and kill me next!" He burst into tears. Morgan looked at J.J.

"You think he's telling the truth?"

"Yes, he's way too fearful for his life, and it's hard to come up with a story like that when you're under pressure."

"Do you think we should keep him here for his own safety?"

"I think so; I mean if he gets killed next, we're the ones to blame." Morgan sighed, but nodded.

"Alright, Fred, we believe you. But we need you to give us a thorough description of what the woman looked like. Anything at all you can give us."

"Okay." He said, nodding. Reid and Rossi came into the room.

"Were you watching?"

"Yeah, we called Hotch and told him. Emily's gonna be fine, by the way. We're gonna stay here, get the description." J.J's phone buzzed and she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Do you love me, or what?" Garcia's voice answered. J.J laughed.

"What you got?"

"Well, turns out your old teacher, Mr. Hendrickson, was the Biology teacher who taught Fred, Rachel, Heather, Hillary, Elena and Ashley."

"So wait, you think he's the one behind the murders?"

"Let me finish. It also turns out that all 6 of those students, saw their guidance officer every Wednesday at, get this, 2:00 in the afternoon. They took it in intervals. One Wednesday, Rachel would see her, the next, Heather, the next, Hillary. It continued like that for about a year."

"So it's possible the guidance officer is the killer…"

"More so then the Biology teacher."

"How about we go confront Miss Guidance officer then?" Morgan said. J.J nodded.

**sorry, short chapter, i know, but ill be updating soonish, promise! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"FREEZE, FBI!" Morgan banged down the door of the guidance officer's room and found her nowhere in sight. He went through the door leading to the office-

And stopped short.

The guidance officer had a gun to the office assistant's head.

"Don't move!" She yelled at Morgan.

"Whoa, take it easy." Morgan said, loosening the hold on his gun. He saw J.J crawling behind the filing cabinet, but didn't look at her, so not to give away her position.

"DROP THE GUN!" The guidance officer yelled.

"Okay, okay. Here we go." Morgan dropped his gun.

"We can talk about this, Miss Patterson. You don't have to do this…"

"Yes I do! Do you think I wanna spend the rest of my life in jail?" She said hysterically.

"Then why murder all those girls?"

"Because, they were just so strong, weren't they? The best of the school! WHY WAS I NEVER THE BEST IN SCHOOL?" She sobbed hysterically. The office assistant jumped in her seat as Miss Patterson held the gun closer to her head.

"We're gonna get you help, Miss Patterson."

"I DON'T NEED ANY HELP!" The woman's finger tightened on the trigger.

"J.J!"

"DROP THE-." J.J began, revealing her hiding spot, but she stopped short, shock all over her face. Will was standing behind Morgan, a sad expression on his face.

"Will?" J.J whispered, a tear falling down her face.

"I'm sorry, J.J."

"What?" She whispered.

"J.J!" J.J heard Morgan yelled, but her eyes were too focused on Will. The next thing she knew, she heard a gunshot and felt herself being pulled to the floor. When she righted herself, she looked to the point where Will was, but he was gone. She went for her gun, but Miss Patterson stepped on it, pointing her own gun at J.J's head. J.J put her hands up in surrender and looked over at Morgan-

Who was on the floor next to her, barely moving.

"Morgan?" She asked. He groaned. J.J moved over to him and turned him over. He was clutching his stomach, his hands covered in blood.

"Oh my god! DEREK!" J.J cried out. Tears swam in her eyes and she held her hands against the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

"HELP!" She yelled, forgetting that she was being held hostage. Derek grit his teeth together, looking up at the ceiling in pain.

"Please! Let me call an ambulance! They can take him away!"

"No! SHUT UP!" She yelled.

"Please, he's gonna die if he doesn't get the help he needs!"

"Like I care!"

"What do you want? Please, I'll give you anything you want, just let me get him to a hospital!" J.J pleaded, tears falling down her face.

"Can you find a way to stop me from going to jail?" The woman said, grinning menacingly. J.J shook her head.

"I-I can't do that!" She cried.

"THEN NO DEAL!"

"NO PLEASE!"

"SHUT UP!" J.J looked down at Morgan, gasping for breath as he grabbed the armour vest around her body.

"You gotta stop her, J.J, you gotta stop her…" He whispered, trailing off at the end.

"She took my gun, Derek." J.J whispered. He pulled her closer to him by her armour until his lips were at her ear.

"She…didn't…take…mine…" He whispered. J.J looked down at his holster and saw his gun there.

"On the count of three…" J.J whispered.

"One…" Morgan whispered.

"Two…" J.J said, squeezing her eyes shut and hoping this would work.

"What are you doing over there?" The guidance Officer said, beginning to walk over to them.

"Three." Derek whispered.

**here we go guys, i think the last chapter will be updated in the next couple of hours, or if not, very soonish. I know i've been sluggish with updates, but i have a ton of assignments i'm working on at the moment, unfortunately, but don't go worrying....i'm nowhere near done with this (:**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Another s**_

_**Chapter 9**_

BANG!

Hotchner ducked as he heard the gunshot inside the office. Reid grabbed his gun.

"Morgan and J.J are in there, Hotch!"  
"Get in there, now!" He demanded. S.W.A.T members ran in with Hotch as he burst through the front door of the office.

"FBI! DON'T MOVE!" He ran through the door that led inside the office and found the guidance officer on the floor, blood pooling around her body. He looked to the other side of the office and saw J.J with a gun in her hands, tear marks all over her face, and fresh ones falling down her face.

"J.J…" He ran over to her.

"Morgan! Morgan, he's hurt!" J.J said calmly, still looking at the guidance officer. Hotchner knelt beside Morgan and kept his hands on the wound.

"Reid, call an ambulance!" J.J turned and buried her head on Morgan's chest, away from the blood, crying. Morgan put his hand on her head.

"Hey, don't go crying over me." He said, laughing and coughing at the same time.

"Shut up, save your energy." J.J winced as memories of her finding Will on the floor of their house with a gunshot wound flooded into her head. She had told him to save his energy, too. Morgan's eyes rolled to the back of his head slightly.

"Whoa, stay with me, Derek." Hotch said, slapping his face lightly. J.J's hands were covered in blood and she tried not to look at them. She felt sweat on her face and wiped it away, forgetting that there was blood on her hands. Hotchner looked at her.

"When we get out of here, you clean up, you got it?"

"Yeah." Morgan looked at her, coming back to consciousness slightly.

"My blood's on your face and your hair."

"Yeah, I know."

"That's disgusting." He said, laughing. J.J couldn't help laughing with him.

"Hey, J.J, answer me something."

"Yeah?"

"Why'd you hesitate with the shot?" He whispered. J.J's heart plummeted.

"I'm so sorry, Derek…" She whispered. Hotchner looked at her.

"You had a clear shot of her and you hesitated?" He asked.

"I'm sorry. I…I thought I saw…Will…" She said, not making eye contact with Hotchner.

"You thought you saw your dead husband?" He said, his eyebrows raised.

"I know it's stupid, but…"

"It's fine."

"No it's not! Morgan's been shot and it's all my fault!"

"Shut up." Morgan said lightly. The paramedics came in and did a quick check on him.

"He's loosing a lot of blood, but it looks like the bullet has missed any major organs. We gotta get him into surgery." They lifted him onto a gurney and took him away, J.J following them. She was about to step into the ambulance when Hotchner grabbed her arm.

"Whatever happens, Jennifer, this is not your fault. When Hayley…" He swallowed and took a deep breath. "When Hayley…died…I thought I saw her everywhere, too."

"You didn't let one of your agents get shot in the process did you?"

"Jennifer, stop it. This isn't your fault. Go with him, if you see Prentiss there, tell her what happened. We'll meet you there shortly."

"Okay." She jumped into the ambulance, taking deep breaths. Morgan looked at her and smiled. He took of his oxygen mask.

"Glad…you're here…with me…J.J…" He whispered, smiling. J.J grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"I'm not going anywhere." She said, smiling too. They reached the hospital and J.J waited in the waiting room as they took him to surgery. She got many stares from the people in the waiting room.

"What happened to you, lady?" One man asked.

"It's okay. I'm with the FBI. We had an incident." J.J whispered.

"J.J?"  
"Emily!" She ran over to Prentiss.

"What's going on? I just saw them take Derek into surgery!"

"We found the unsub and tried to stop her, but Derek got shot in the process."

"Oh my god, J.J you're covered in blood."

"I'll be fine."

"Go get cleaned up."

"I'm not leaving here."

"No one said you have to. Do you have any blood on your clothes?"

"No, just my vest and my face and hair." J.J said, doing a quick inspection.

"Alright, come on, come here." They walked over to the room Prentiss was staying in.

"Take a shower in there; we'll wash the vest later." Prentiss saw Hotchner walking over to them.

"Aaron!"

"How is he?" Hotchner said straight away.

"He just went into surgery." J.J said. Hotchner nodded.

"Rossi and Reid stayed at the crime scene. Go get cleaned up, J.J."

"Okay, okay." She shut the door of the bathroom behind her and Prentiss sighed. Hotchner put a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked lightly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried about Derek."

"We all are." His hand moved down to her hand and he held it. She smiled.

"We still can't tell the team, right?"

"No, especially not now, with Morgan…" he trailed off. Prentiss sighed.

"One day."

"Yeah, one day." He said, smiling at her. She kissed his cheek and walked over to the vending machine.

"You want something?"

"No, I'm good." He called out to her. Rossi and Reid arrived 20 minutes later just as J.J got out of the shower, fully clothed and running a towel through her wet hair.

"We just got word on how Derek's doing. They got the bullet out and they've stopped the bleeding. He's in good condition and they're stitching him up as we speak." J.J's hand toyed with her necklace and she closed her eyes.

"Thank god." She said, smiling. Prentiss hugged her. J.J's phone rang and she answered it.

"Special Agent Jennifer Jareau speaking?"

"Who's dead?" Garcia yelled into the phone.

"No one. We're all fine. Morgan was shot, but they're finishing the surgery now, and they said he's gonna make a full recovery."

"Oh thank god."

"Sorry you got all worked up, Garcia."

"No, that's not the only reason I called you. Your parents called, J.J. That's how I found out. I have no idea how they got the FBI's number, but they put her through to me and they asked for your cell phone number. I think they saw on the news that a BAU member had been shot, and they're worried it might be you. You might wanna give them a call." J.J's face went stony.

"Did you give them my cell phone number?" She said quietly, but deadly. Garcia paused.

"No?" She said in a scared voice.

"DAMMIT GARCIA!"

"Sorry, sorry! They were just so persuasive!" J.J grabbed the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb, pinching it. She sighed.

"It's fine. Don't worry, thanks Garcia."

"No problem. I'm sorry, Jayj." She hung up. Her phone rang a couple of minutes later and she ignored it. Prentiss stared at her in wonder.

"It's my parents, I'm not answering."

"J.J…"

"Don't, Emily." After an hour of constant ringing, it was eventually Hotchner's phone that began ringing. J.J's neck cracked as she turned her head fast to look at him. He answered it.

"Hello, Special Agent Aaron Hotchner speaking?" His eyes softened and he looked at J.J. She shook her head, her eyes wide.

"Yes, she's right here." J.J threw her hands up in exclamation and huffed.

"J.J, it's for you." He said, smiling. J.J covered the mouthpiece with her hand.

"When we get back to Quantico, you and Garcia are so dead!" She whispered. He laughed. J.J put the phone to her ear and took a deep breath.

"Hello, Special Agent Jennifer Jareau speaking?"

"Jennifer! Oh my god! Are you okay? We heard on the news that a BAU member had been shot!" Relief swept through J.J's body as she heard the voice on the other end of the line. It was Sara's.

"Yeah…No, I'm fine. It was Morgan who got shot, but he's gonna be okay." J.J didn't know why, but tears welled in her eyes. She was…disappointed. How could her parents not care if she had been shot or not? They definitely would have heard that a BAU member had been shot, they always watched the news. A doctor began walking up to them and she said a hurried goodbye to Sara and handed the phone back to Hotchner.

"Agents?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad to tell you that Agent Morgan will be okay. He's a strong guy."  
"Thank god. Can we see him?"

"Not right now, he's sleeping, but when he wakes up, you can."

"Thank you doctor." Hotchner said, shaking his hand. J.J sighed and sat down, sighing in relief.

"That's good news."

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna go tell the nurse to keep us up to date on him." J.J said. She walked up to the check in counter and waited behind two people. She was staring around the place when she caught on to the conversation of the people in front of her.

"We heard on the news that an FBI agent was shot. We were wondering if it was our daughter. Her name is Jennifer Jareau." J.J's heart dropped and she froze.

"No, ma'am, I don't believe it is your daughter. We brought in a male named…" She checked the file. "Derek Morgan."

"Oh thank god." J.J's father hugged her mom as she wept.

"She's okay."

"I think she's somewhere around here. The entire BAU team is waiting to see Mr. Morgan."

"Oh, okay. Thank you." J.J began tiptoeing away from them and back to the team when she almost ran into the team.

"Hey, J.J. We can see Morgan now, he's awake." Prentiss said joyfully. J.J's closed her eyes and grit her teeth together as she heard to gasps behind her.

"Jennifer?" The woman whispered. J.J saw Prentiss give her a confused look and J.J widened her eyes and whispered "mom and dad". Prentiss whistled and pulled a face.

"Yikes." She whispered. J.J slowly turned and saw her mom and dad staring at her in disbelief.

"Hi, mom and dad." She said in a monotone. J.J's mum flung her arms around her and her dad wrapped his arms around the both of them.

"Thank god you're okay! When we heard a BAU member was shot, we were so scared it was you! Oh god…"

"Right." J.J pushed her away and stood next to the team.

"What…what's wrong?"

"I told you I was working with the FBI ages ago. You never replied. I sent emails, letters, I called, and I got nothing in return. And what? Now you care about me?"

"Honey, what are you talking about?"

"Don't call me honey. I left home when I was 18. I went to college. I started working with the BAU. I told you every part of my life in letters, and I never got any replies! So I stopped."

"Honey, you have to understand. We don't approve of you working for the FBI! We told you this!"

"Oh so, what, I take down criminals everyday, and you're not proud. You don't support it? You're the weirdest parents I've ever met!"

"You listen here, young lady! We are you're family! You show us respect!"

"I won't show respect for people who don't show it to me!"

"We show you respect!"

"You don't reply to any of my emails, you tell me I should suicide! Yeah that's a lot of respect!"  
"Don't talk about your sister that way!"

"What are you even doing here? Just go!"

"Maybe we will!" J.J's father yelled. He grabbed J.J's mom by the arm.

"Come on honey, it was a waste of time coming here!" He started dragging her away and the mom looked at her hesitantly. Prentiss looked at them in disbelief.

"You stopped her from replying to the emails." Prentiss said. J.J's father turned.

"I beg your pardon?"

"J.J sent emails, letters to your house. Who picks up the mail everyday?"

"I do." J.J's father said.

"How come you've been keeping J.J's emails away from your wife?"

"I haven't!"

"Yes you have. Sir, I'm a profiler. It's my profession. And I can tell just by the way you grabbed your wife's arm and dragged her away that you're the one with the control in your relationship. Let me guess…J.J ran away, you disowned her. She started sending letters, but you didn't want to hear it. So you burned the letters, and made sure you're wife never found out about it. Eventually, J.J stopped writing. You got your wish. But everyday your wife cries, because she misses J.J more than anything, but no. What the man of the house says goes. So now, you've divided a family apart."

"You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"No, she's right dad. But she's wrong about one thing." J.J walked right up to her father and looked him in the eyes.

"You destroyed this family; you divided this family, when you let Katie kill herself." She said quietly. Her father lifted his hand to strike her, but J.J hand touched her gun and he stopped.

"You'd shoot your own father?" He whispered.

"You're not my father. And you're not my family. Not anymore. These people here-," She pointed to the team. "Will be more of my family than you ever were." J.J looked at her mom and leant forward.

"You have a grandson mom. Come to Quantico some time." She whispered. Her mother gasped and hugged her, crying.

"We're leaving Leanne!" He grabbed J.J's mom by the hand and walked her out. J.J wiped the tears away from her face and turned to the team.

"Let's go see Derek." She said, smiling.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

J.J ran into the room at top speed and jumped on Derek, hugging him.

"Thank god you're okay!" She yelled loudly. He laughed.

"You're crazy, y'know that?"

"But of course." She said, grinning.

"Good to see you're okay, Morgan."

"Yeah, I gotta stay here for awhile though." He said, sighing.

"Well, we're heading back to Quantico at 8." Hotchner looked at the clock and saw it was 6.

"So I guess, we'll see you when you get back."

"Yeah. See you guys when I get back to Quantico." He said, grinning. They all left the room, but J.J stayed behind.  
"You jumped in front of a bullet for me." She said, smiling.  
"Of course."

"You saved my life. Again." Morgan stared at her in wonder.

"Yeah, course. And?"

"And…you deserve to have something back." She said, nodding. Morgan sat up in his bed, his heart racing. It showed on the monitor, so he took the thing on his thumb off and looked at her.

"Oh yeah, like what?" He said, clearing his throat. Was he about to get what he'd been wanting for a long time? She walked up to him…and pulled out two pieces of paper that looked like tickets.

"Free holiday!" She said in a singsong voice. His heart plummeted, but he laughed.

"Cool, where to?"

"Seattle." She said, biting her lip. He laughed.

"I'm sorry! Cheapest airfares I could find."

"It's okay! And hey, I get to go with you, right?"

"Well, yeah! There's two tickets here for a reason!" She said, laughing. He grinned.

"Well, that's one hell of a holiday."

_**"'Healing in a matter of time, but it is sometimes also a matter of opportunity.' Hippocrates. "**_

**Okay, so here we go. End of this story, onto the next! Which should be up in a couple of days time, maybe even tonight! Hopefully :D, well it should, i think, cause i have the computer all day, my sisters went out LOL. CYA GUYS! :D**


End file.
